Noire ou Blanche
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Akaashi Keiji. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, la tristesse ou la jalousie. Et quand il a appris ce que c'était, sa vie avait déjà commencer à se briser. Sa vie passe du noir au blanc/ Lui et Bokuto sont toujours ensembles. Mais la vie d'Akaashi a changée et de jour en jour, son regard s'éclaircit, ses pupilles passent du noir au blanc/ Thématique moins sérieuse : mariage ! /Adoption!
1. Histoire d'amour

POV AKAASHI :

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est noire mais s'éclaircit en un instant.

Depuis mon enfance je suis seul. Sous mon air impassible les gens ne voient pas mon sourire. Seul une personne brise ce masque. Cette personne est un garçon. Ce garçon est le capitaine de mon équipe. Et ce capitaine est tout mon contraire. Toujours souriant, donnant de son meilleur pour réussir. Tandis que moi j'ai toujours un air sérieux et je ne me suis jamais fouler. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et inconsciemment, j'ai laissé quelqu'un rythmé les battements de mon cœur.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est actuellement blanche mais peu noircir à n'importe quel moment.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à sentir mes joues rougirent. Quand, sans le vouloir, je souris juste face à lui. Lui ne l'a pas remarqué mais nos camarades ne sont pas bêtes. Ils m'en ont parler. Et ils ont compris à ma place, ce pourquoi je souris est un amour inconditionnel. Pas pour une fille mignonne ou belle. Mais pour un garçon grand et beau, qui me surpasse en tout. Plus le temps passe, plus je sens que cet amour restera enfermé dans une boîte que je n'oserais ouvrir. Mais justement, le temps qui passe me fait souffrir.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est noire et ne risque pas de tourner au blanc.

J'ai envie que Bokuto comprenne ou devine de lui-même. Mais il continue de sourire et je ne veux pas plus souffrir. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Les autres voient ce que je ressens et malgré que Bokuto est un garçon, ils semblent désolés de ma douleur. Je reste calme parmi mes semblables.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est noire mais je suis heureux cependant.

Ils ont arrêter d'être discrets. Mes camarades ont dit ce que je cachais. Bokuto sait que je souffre. Bokuto ne sourit plus, ils est à deux doigts de pleurer devant moi. Je ne le veux pas et je m'excuse. Il ne m'en veut pas mais veut savoir pourquoi. Hésitant je prend mon temps, pour enfin dire que c'est lui qui me fait souffrir. Bokuto, mon cœur t'a choisit et je veux que tu souries.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne restera noire et je resterai souffrant.

Des jours se passent. Bokuto ne m'approche pas. J'aimerai dire que je ne peux plus souffrir mais mentir est un pas vers mourir. J'hésite avec arrêter le volley. Mais mon cœur est encore attaché à l'ombre de cet ailier. Je suis bloqué dans cette réflexion infinie. Il vient me parler une semaine après m'avoir remballé. Du temps pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demander avant ? Tant pis, je veux juste que tu souries.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est noire et ne redeviendra pas comme avant.

La fin d'année, mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Tant de temps à attendre pour finalement me détendre. Aucunes réponses c'est meilleur. Mon nom crier par sa voix me fait me retourner. Vers lui, mes yeux se posent et je vois qu'il sourit. Il doit avoir trouvé une copine qu'il devra quitter car il part. Il se pose là et après un temps, une sensation rythme à nouveau mon cœur. Ses lèvres remplissent mon cœur de bonheur. Pour une dernière fois, je laisse mes larmes couler puis sourit et repart l'embrasser. Il va partir ce soir mais me laissera son sourire. Il vient de me demander discrètement de l'attendre que ce soit un ou vingt ans.

La vie c'est noir ou blanc.

La mienne est blanche et restera blanche jusqu'à longtemps.


	2. Histoire d'une cécité

Obake : -Hey, j'adore ton OS. Il est poétique et impose un certain rythme grâce aux répétitions c'est franchement sympa. J'espère pouvoir te lire à nouveau :).

Merci ! J'avais prévu de faire un deuxième chapitre selon les avis et voilà que j'ai enfin une review ! J'aime beaucoup utiliser les répétitions pour mes one-shots / two-shots et j'en avais déjà fait dans le premier OS Haikyuu (story/story_edit_ ?storyid=12795069).

POV AKAASHI :

Pour l'instant noir,

Je sais qu'elle ne prendra pas longtemps à choir.

Je suis en fac d'apprentissage de langues. De plus, je suis dans une université adaptée aux cas d'handicaps. Je suis toujours en couple avec Bokuto et lui a fini ses études il y a longtemps puisqu'il n'est pas aller en université. Il est devenu psychologue pour les cas de dépression suite à un problème qui diffère les personnes. Je suis même très heureux qu'il travaille dans mon université : je n'ai pas eu de difficultés à avoir un mot d'excuse pour mes lunettes de soleil.  
Depuis un moment, les médecins savent que mon cas est désespéré mais peuvent ralentir la tumeur alors je suis leur conseils. Lunettes de soleil face à la lumière normale, lunettes à ultra-violets face aux écrans et lunettes le soir.

Pour l'instant noir,

Je sais qu'avec je ne pourrai plus voir.

La vie se passe normalement mais je sens que mes yeux faiblissent de plus en plus. Souvent, je sors des cours pour me reposer les pupilles grâce à une méthode de relaxation de mon cher psychologue. J'écoute ses paroles, je regarde son sourire et mes yeux arrêtent de piquer. Le soir, on rentre ensemble dans notre maison. Et oui, nous avons la chance de vivre sous le même toit. Bokuto ne m'a jamais touché pour autant : avant, j'étais mineur et maintenant c'est interdit car je suis élève et lui un psychologue d'éducation.

Pour l'instant noir,

Je sais que même sans, les larmes je ne pourraient boire.

Les cours me permettent d'apprendre le morse et le braille. Normalement, il y a également la langue des signes mais elle ne me servira pas car je ne la verrai plus.  
J'ai l'impression que ça arrive vite, je ne peux avoir que les yeux douloureux et ça ne se calme plus. Dès que mes parents ont appris ma maladie, ils ont essayés de la soigner mais ça n'a pas était possible.

Pour l'instant gris,

Je sais que bientôt ce sera dur pour lui.

J'ai remarqué le changement de mes pupilles, elles sont plus claires et plus douloureuses. Je l'ai appris de moi-même, plus la maladie avance et plus mes iris deviennent blanches. On m'a toujours dit que le blanc était un signe de bonheur mais cette fois j'en suis moins sur. Je deviens plutôt quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide mais d'un côté, ça augmentera également mon indépendance grâce à ma compréhension des autres et ma possibilité de leur parler. Je sais utiliser un fauteuil roulant car on m'y a habitué en sachant ma situation. Et c'est dans une journée normale que je tombe dans les escaliers en ne voyant pas mes pieds.

Maintenant blanc,

Je sais que je suis un handicapé évident.

Mais malgré ça, Bokuto ne partira pas et restera toujours avec moi. L'amour fait tout dans le bonheur des gens. On prévoit de voyager et de se marier et même mon nouvel handicap ne bloquera pas cette envie. Rien n'arrêtera mes rêves et la preuve est que l'année prochaine, je deviendrai coach sportif.

Même blanc,

Le bonheur reste présent,

Mes iris blanches,

Sont un signe de chance.


	3. Histoire d'un mariage

Guest - Comptes-tu faire un troisième chapitre ?

-Et bah de base non mais je me suis dit que il y avait une thématique moins sérieuse à exploiter et qui parlait toujours du noir et du blanc donc je m'y suis tentée !

POV AKAASHI :

Nous sommes en France. En voyage pour notre mariage. Bokuto me raconte toujours les choses incroyables qui se passent mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans un pays très calme. Parlant un anglais raté, il n'arrive pas à se faire comprendre et je dois toujours répété ce qu'il a essayé de dire. Mais ça m'amuse de voir à quel point moi je dois compter sur lui et inversement.

Noir ou blanc,

Le dilemme est important.

Je peux marcher normalement dans les rues, le regard caché sous des lunettes noires. Malgré mes habitudes, Bokuto devait m'aider de temps en temps pour que je me cogne pas aux passants ou que je m'arrête aux passages piétons. Encore un temps à attendre patiemment avant être emmené dans une église.

Noir ou blanc,

Pour moi c'est évident.

Nos vies seront toujours différentes de celles des autres mais maintenant que nous nous installons ici, nous apprenons cette langue compliquée qu'est le français. Et je suis surpris que Bokuto y arrive bien. Il a encore un fort accent mais se fait comprendre mieux qu'avec l'anglais. Aujourd'hui, on se dirige là où on est acceptés.

Noir ou blanc,

Je sais ce que je prends.

Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un homme m'accompagne jusqu'à mon promis et selon les murmures, ils ne comprennent pourquoi un français accompagne un japonais. J'essaye tant bien que mal de diriger mon regard vers le prêtre mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Keiji Bokuto hein ? Je pense que Koutarou Akaashi fait bizarre donc ça me va. C'est le moment, il doit m'embrasser en public. Je sens ses doigts relevé mes lunettes de soleil pour dévoiler mon regard blanc. Qui a sûrement la couleur de son costume et la couleur inverse du mien.

Noir ou blanc,

On a fait l'inverse décidément.

Ce sont des français,

Qui regarde des japonais s'embrasser,

Se marier.

Et ce voyage,

C'est notre mariage.

La signature de notre nouvelle vie,

Malgré ma cécité je souris,

C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vivre.


	4. Histoires d'adoptions

Fairy-Gilgamesh : -Peut-être adoption ? Pour les costumes j'imaginais plutôt Keiji en blanc et Koutarou en noir.  
Et bien pourquoi pas ! En fait j'avais envie de mettre Keiji en noir pour que ça fasse un contraste avec ses yeux mais j'imagine très bien que les deux leur vont !

POV KEIJI (il est marié maintenant plus d'Akaashi !) :

Noir ou blanc,

Ce n'est pas très important.

Choisir est difficile. Bokuto non plus n'a pas la foi de faire un choix. Nous vivons en France, nous travaillons, nous nous sommes habitués à ma cécité et nous sommes mariés. Maintenant, nous voulons adopter. Mais nous ne savons pas qui choisir. Nous pensons donc un point par un point. Déjà, pour ne pas les laisser derrières, on a décidé de choisir un enfant en situation d'handicap comme moi. Bokuto en a identifié deux d'intéressants. Un de peau blanche qui est muet et un de peau noire qui a une jambe bionique. Donc avant le nom, lequel ? Je sais que Bokuto ne serai pas dérangé des deux mais notre appartement n'est pas grand.

Noir ou blanc,

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Nous venons les voir et j'essaye d'imaginer leur apparence à partir de ce que Bokuto m'a dit. Je demande à toucher leurs visages et évidemment, on m'en empêche car ce ne sont pas mes fils. Je sens que les garçons ne sont pas contres et l'un prend ma main et la met sur ses cheveux. Fins, doux, comme des cheveux de filles. Il ne parle pas, cela doit être le muet. L'autre attrape ma main et la pose sur sa jambe, prouvant son ancienne opération. Au final, je n'arrive pas à choisir, je veux les garder tout les deux. Bokuto est du même avis et signe les papiers. J'entends derrière moi un merci venant du métisse.

Noire ou blanche,

La peau n'a pas d'importance.

Shiro Bokuto et Kuro Bokuto,

Adoptés par Keiji Bokuto et Koutaro Bokuto.

Peu importe comment sera la vie,

Ils ne seront pas atteints par les moqueries.

Avec mes yeux blancs,

Je sais que je suis handicapant,

Mais assis à côté d'eux,

Je semblerai radieux.


	5. Histoire d'une Saint-Valentin

Fairy-Stalkeuse : -Un petit chapitre sur la Saint-Valentin serait-il trop exagéré ? Genre chocolat noir ou blanc ?

XD Je crois que j'exagère vraiment trop ...

Mais c'est vrai que c'est trop mignon

Ou genre si les enfants leurs faisait un cadeau se serait trop cute

Bref , c'était juste en passant , je me disais que se serait bien , et puis , je ne sais même pas si j'ai laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ... XD

Bref , du coup , j'en profite pour te dire que tout tes chapitres sont trop bien , avec ce fond de poésie , cette fluidité dans la lecture , cette légèreté maigres les thèmes importants illustrés , les thèmes en eux-mêmes , les tournures de phrases , bref , rien à y redire , c'est juste trop bien ( ouais , le vocabulaire que j'utilise et très très varié ! ) , si ce n'est que c'est peut-être un peu court ! Ce serai bien un peu plus long , pour faire durer le plaisir , quand je lis cette histoire , j'ai l'impression que plus rien existe , genre littéralement , et la sensation est juste trop classe , ça fais du bien de mettre pause sur sa vie de temps en temps , surtout que la touche de poésie et la fluidité me calme beaucoup lorsque " je redescend sur terre " donc du coup voila , c'était juste pour dire ça ... Vala !

-Bon... Un chapitre Saint Valentin aucun problème. Ensuite, merci je suis contente que ça plaise. Et, ce n'est pas très long car je voulais faire une fanfiction sans dialogues. De toute façon, il y aura aussi un chapitre moins sérieux mais qui parle toujours de la variante du noir et du blanc. Je ne suis pas très poésie mais utilisé des mots plus compliqués permettent un envol dans les phrases et c'est ça ce que je cherchais.  
Aussi je sais pas si c'était toi mais en effet l'enfant blanc (Kuro) est une fille.

POV KEIJI :

La Saint-Valentin, le jour des amoureux. Une des traditions est d'offrir des chocolats aux personnes qu'on aime beaucoup. J'aimerai pouvoir en donner à mes deux galopins mais, malgré que je le sache, je ne trouverais pas leur goût à cause de ma cécité. Koutarou a une mauvaise mémoire et a sûrement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui la Saint-Valentin.

Noir ou blanc,

Ne voyant plus, il n'y a pas de différent.

J'entend que les enfants partent à l'école, m'amenant à mon travail en passant. Ils prévoient quelque chose ce soir et rentreront plus tard, ils ont prévenu Koutarou et il viendra me chercher. Mais pourquoi ?  
Environ dis-huit heures. Ils rentrent si tard par rapport à d'habitude. Je sens deux odeurs mélangées et je comprend vite, je demande simplement :

Noir ou blanc ?

Et mes enfants n'ont pas oublié mes goûts. Eux peuvent facilement le trouver seul.

Noires et blanches ?

Des roses qui symbolisent moi et Koutarou. Oh je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir adoptés ces petits.

Bon, très court mais je ne m'étais pas avancée avant donc j'ai penser à vous le donner comme ça et au pire ça ne plaît pas.


	6. Histoire de météo

POV KEIJI :

Noir ou blanc,

L'un des deux ne plaît pas à mon grand.

Shiro. Jeune métisse à la jambe bionique. De ce que j'ai compris par Koutarou, il a refusé d'aller à l'école un jour d'orage. Il n'a pas voulu s'expliquer alors j'ai décidé de rester avec lui lors d'un autre jour aussi laid. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je sens qu'il tremble. Je met ma main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Et je comprend.

Noir ou blanc,

Pour lui c'est important.

Ce bruit proche le fait sursauter. Mon petit est effrayé par ce bruit énorme. Je peux comprendre sa phobie mais pourquoi s'en cacher au lieu de l'affronter. Je lui parle doucement : Le ciel est noir mais les éclairs sont des rayons de lumière qui le coupe. Si tu as peur du ciel noir d'orage, imagine juste que le ciel est blanc et que les éclairs sont noirs. Tu auras encore légèrement peur mais tu pourras te rassurer en te disant que la lumière t'entoure.

Noir ou blanc,

Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant.

Après avoir réglé ce problème, c'est notre petite Kuro qui sèche les cours. Cette fois, je ne comprend pas du tout, le soleil est magnifique et les nuages sont loin. Elle répète qu'elle va bien mais je sens qu'elle ne sortira pas de la maison avant un moment.

Noir ou blanc,

Cette fois c'est délirant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un été si beau, profite. Selon elle, ce n'est pas possible. Je l'écoute et entend un murmure qui veut tout dire. Allergie ? Le pollen ? Le soleil ? Je ne lui demande pas et l'amène chez le médecin, ne voyant pas si elle se protège de quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, Kuro est au courant qu'elle est allergique au soleil. Elle a maintenant une raison médicale pour se protéger du soleil.

Noir ou blanc,

Les deux posent des problèmes décidément.


End file.
